As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional display panel consists of a plurality of square pixels 1, and each pixel 1 consists of three continuously arranged sub-pixels of different colors in the same row, for example, a red sub-pixel 11, a green sub-pixel 11 and a blue sub-pixel 11, wherein each sub-pixel 11 typically is rectangular strip-shaped, so that a square pixel 1 can be formed by arranging three sub-pixels 11 one by one. During displaying, display content of the three sub-pixels 11 in a pixel 1 are mixed so as to form a “display point” which is visible outside.
With the development of technology, resolution of the display panel is higher and higher, that is, the number of pixels per unit area is more and more, which requires the size of each sub-pixel to be smaller and smaller. However, because of constraints in process, obviously the size of the sub-pixel cannot be unlimitedly reduced.
To improve the display effect in a case that the size of the sub-pixel is fixed, a display panel of Pentile mode has been proposed. In the display panel of Pentile mode, the number of sub-pixels of certain colors (such as red sub-pixels and blue sub-pixels) is halved, at the same time, sub-pixels of different colors are regarded to be in different “layers”, and every layer is divided into multiple sampling regions, wherein sampling regions in different layers are not overlapped, then content to be displayed by each sub-pixel is calculated by using area ratios of sampling regions. In the display panel of Pentile mode, some sub-pixels are “shared”, so that a visual resolution is higher than the actual physical resolution.
However, the display effect of the display panel of Pentile mode is still unsatisfactory. Since the number of sub-pixels of certain colors is halved, the sub-pixels of various colors are distributed non-uniformly, which easily results in jagged lines, grid spots, the problem that fine content cannot be clearly displayed and the like. Meanwhile, since a calculation mode of “layer-dividing and region-dividing” is adopted, the content to be displayed by each sub-pixel is determined by complex calculation, thus amount of calculation is huge.